


When the Darkness Comes

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deities, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an Alternate Universe where Caroline is a magical deity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Darkness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this is not the sequel to the last chapter. I hope I can make it up to you with the next chapter though. I hope it doesn't deter you from reading this. This was something different for me to write. Again it's AU. And Caroline is something ... else. This plays in a post-apocalyptic time.
> 
> Post The Vampire Diaries 5x22 - Home. I changed some things after the finale , so don't act surprised when you see some characters very much alive. ;) No beta. I don't own the characters from the show. Enjoy.

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_**\- When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat -** _

* * *

The world was going down. But not because of some climatic catastrophe like oil in the Pacific, a flood evoked by God, nor was it the sun swallowing the Earth. So ... nothing biblical at all.

No, it was more like a bunch of supernatural beings thinking they could open a gate to the Other Side, bring back some folks from the dead and didn't care think of the consequences it would bring to the living and dead.

They were the same ones who opened a tomb of blood deprived Vampires to get out Katerina, the Cunning - who in their right mind would do that?! Or Mikael, the Destroyer ... yep. The same guys. Don't forget Esther, the Devilish Witch. The Original Kol, the Wicked, though that was a crying shame.

Fortunately, she was able to bring him back to life. He was never meant to die either way.

They killed a whole bloodline of thousands of Vampires just to get a cure for a Vampire who didn't even take it. Ugh, all these fickle ones, she thought. And let's not forget Silas, the Crazy Romantic.

Caroline rolled her eyes when she thought about the Vampire Witch. Sometimes she really hated her job at fixing other people's mistakes. Though it had its perks, she mused with a smirk.

The fog of her dark thoughts lifted when she considered the one person where she felt more like herself ... of course, she would never tell him that. Caroline didn't want to stroke his ego even more.

As if reading her mind she felt a jolt going through her body and her eyes changed their color from cornflower blue to a glowing hue. The Element summoned her powers and left in a ball of fire, not seen by the human eye.

Caroline's knee-length black dress, coupled with a white blazer and black ankle boots, fluttered behind her when she teleported herself in the Mikaelson home, which was already gathered with the aforementioned band of misfits and the Originals. Upon further survey of the room Caroline was able to detect her protégé.

Who was showing his all too familiar scowl and crossed arms, dressed to kill with his black Henley, brown work boots and blue jeans.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed. The smile that was about to appear on her face receded completely when she saw the apologetic grimaces from Elijah and Klaus.

Something was up. "What is going on?"

Caroline turned to the people who were the reason she was sent here in the first place. "Before you answer, choose wisely. Killing me won't solve any of your problems. You have enough on your plate already." She put her hands on her hips and spoke in an annoyed tone when she addressed the group of people, namely Damon, Elena and Bonnie, on the couch.

The Doppelgänger spoke up with a soothing voice, "No, it's not that. We need your help." At the end she glanced at the Casanova meaningfully.

"With what?" Caroline asked intrigued but still skeptical.

Before Elena could answer she was interrupted by someone else. "They want to kill Silas ... again." Klaus said in a smug voice, aware of her opinion on the matter.

Caroline looked up into his sea green eyes, of someone she could trust. "You summoned me here to talk about _this_? This is a suicide mission! I told you from the start what would happen should you raise Silas. Insanity doesn't even-"

Damon abruptly stood up. "Now, Blondie..." He said condescendingly and in a weirdly seducing way. She could only glower in disgust. "Do what you're told for once, you little-"

Enough of this jabber. Caroline closed her fist as she ordered, "Shut your trap." By magic the room fell silent. She exhaled loudly when she no longer had to listen to him. Just mumbling could be heard from his magically closed mouth.

"Listen up, buddy. You should have stopped talking after calling me Blondie, you sexist. I thought the Originals would've taught you already to respect your elders. Looks it is my job to do." Caroline left no argument as she crossed her arms.

The Originals watched in awe as she used her powers on him, especially Rebekah didn't hide her pretentious joy as pride shot through her body at seeing the blonde speak up for herself. Bonnie pressed her lips together to conceal her smile while Elena tried to intervene but was silenced by her glare.

Caroline turned her body to Bonnie, giving the Witch her full attention. " So, ... what is your plan?" She could feel the relief coursing through the room when they all realized she was at least willing to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Klaus granted himself a glass of Scotch. He didn't want to appear too obvious by staring at her all the time like some creep. Besides, she really fitted these dresses quite well. The Hybrid knew he had to get his mind out of the gutter when he imagined her in no clothes at all, preferably.

He nearly choked on his drink when her stare locked on him, like she was aware of his indecent thoughts.

Klaus threw a seductive smile her way and couldn't help feeling pleased with himself at seeing her blush under his insistent gaze. Caroline cleared her throat, hoping it would also clear her thoughts. "Okay, here's the deal. We all work together since this concerns every supernatural being. But we'll do things _my_ way." This was a point she wouldn't negotiate upon.

At hearing Damon's futile protests but everyone else's agreement, a pleased smile etched on her features as she clapped her hands excitedly, "So it's settled then."

Damon felt useless and desperate being ignored when Elena laid a hand on her on-and-off boyfriend's cheek and spoke in a mock soft tone. "It's okay, Damon. You don't need to worry, hon."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Damon. She can speak for herself. And she's a Vampire." Elena could only smile in gratitude at hearing her approving words.

Caroline mused teasingly, "I like him this way. And I didn't even need to use duct tape. Maybe I'll let you stay this way."

His glare couldn't diminish the giggles and howling laughter that filled the room. Caroline sent a wink Kol's way who smirked boyishly at her, thinking he wouldn't be able to play a more devilish prank. Or maybe he would?

Caroline crossed the threshold when she removed the temporary improvement (in her eyes at least) of Damon. She strangely left in better spirits than she arrived there, she contemplated with a happy smile.

"What the hell, Elena?!" Damon exclaimed.

"Caroline, couldn't you let him stay like this?" Rebekah whined.

"Right. Why did you have to take away all the fun? I wanted to know what noise he would make when I'll test my new baseball bat on him!" She heard Kol jest.

Caroline felt him before she heard him say in a husky voice, "I know I shouldn't have done that, love, and I'm sorry but-" Klaus was cut short by soft lips pressing against his and let out a moan which the blonde used to her advantage when she caressed his tongue with hers.

With closed eyes they reveled in their passionate but gentle kiss while Caroline stroked his neck and Klaus held her to him by the soft skin on her back. And secretly admired the convenience of her dress.

Klaus continued kissing her while he murmured with a rasp voice against her skin, "You left me in bed this morning."

So he wanted her to stay? Caroline's body reacted to his touch when she arched her back to oblige her lover's kisses on her neck, "I didn't know that you wanted me to stay." She stated but couldn't fully control the insecurity from seeping through. Almost living as long as the Originals and she still felt uncertain about herself.

The blonde barely lifted her head and saw his dark orbs before he lifted her up by the waist and carried in Hybrid speed to a brick wall she felt on her back. Klaus languidly kissed her neck, trying to get his point through her thick skull.

"I'll always want you to stay. You hear me? You have no permission to leave my bed in the morning without at least saying goodbye." He said, slowly lifting the hem of her dress while Caroline rubbed circles on his stubbled cheeks.

She murmured against his lips, asking in a serious tone, "Would you let me go then?"

Klaus vowed, "Never." And sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! The dress of Caroline is a knee-length black dress, paired with a white blazer and black ankle boots.


End file.
